


Three's a crowd.

by Bananasplit86



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: “You want to what?” Leon asks, brows furrowed in confusion as he sets his coffee back on the table.“Sssssh. Not so loud. And you heard me.”“Out of the question Matze. No way. Not going there and you know why.”  Leon whispers, leaning into Matze as close as he can without attracting too much attention to themselves.-Or Matze and Leon discuss inviting Julian into their relationship for a bit of fun.





	Three's a crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I know at not everyone likes the idea of Leon/Julian but hey ho, here we are. Please just enjoy this.
> 
> It's just some fun, nothing serious, nothing true, just some FUN.
> 
> Enjoy please.

“You want to what?” Leon asks, brows furrowed in confusion as he sets his coffee back on the table.

“Sssssh. Not so loud. And you heard me.” 

“Out of the question Matze. No way. Not going there and you know why.” Leon whispers, leaning into Matze as close as he can without attracting too much attention to themselves.

“He's cute. And I know you still like him, even if you are still annoyed by his move and the way he acted around it.” 

Leon hums, he's right, but then Matze usually is. He's very astute and clearly Leon is nowhere near as subtle as he likes to think he is. “Ok……. and how would this work? You think he’ll just go ‘oh why yes, I'll hop into bed with you and your boyfriend Matze’? What on earth could go wrong?”

“Ever the pessimist.” Matze grins and pats Leon’s knee gently, eyes following Julian across the room. “I happen to know that 1- that Kimpembe guy at PSG hasn't said yes to Jule’s date request yet and 2- he hasn't had sex since he left Wolfsburg.”

“How do you-”

“Kevin. He's quite the gossip when he's had a few vodkas.” Matze quips, fingers pressing into Leon's thigh now. “Besides, he's the captain….”

Leon swallows slowly and lets his eyes find the subject of their conversation. The thought of having Julian sends a few sparks running through his body and he huffs. 

“Look, I know there's history there and maybe this could be the way to get over that, forgive him you know. Well, that and the fact that you said you wanted more adventure in our relationship. What's more adventurous than fucking your captain and boyfriend at the same time?”

“Oh I don't know…. bungee jumping, cave diving, pranking the coach.”

“Oh come on, you know what I mean and we both know that you want to. You've barely been able to take your eyes off him this whole tour.”

Sometimes, just sometimes, Leon wishes he could say no to Matze. This, however, is not one of those times.

-

“Wait. Say that again, slowly. Because it sounded like you just propositioned me into sex with you and Leon.” Julian says, eyes wide and hands clasped across his stomach as he lounges on the sunbed.

Matze smiles and adjusts his shorts, eyes flicking to the mini water volleyball tournament going on rather raucously in the pool. “I did.”

“You know-”

“Your history? Of course I do. Which is partly why we've come to you and not Jonas.”

“You had a shortlist?” 

“It only had you two on it, don't worry, and _you_ were the first choice.”

“And does Leon agree to this? I know how hurt he was when I left.”

“Yes, he agrees. I wouldn't be here otherwise would I now?”

Julian groans and covers his eyes, letting his head roll back against the sun lounger. “So, if I said yes, what's the deal? Like is this a one time thing, a tournament duration thing?”

“If you say yes.” Matze snorts. “Like you've not already made up your mind.” Julian moves to object, but Matze shushes him with a quick pat of his cheek and tell tale glance downwards. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Julian sighs as he watches Matze disappear from view without a backward glance and contemplates how quickly he needs to move to the pool in order for the rest of the squad not to notice his semi.

-

“Well, I think he’s up for it, he didn’t actually say mind you.” Matze frowns as he flops onto the bed beside Leon.

“And let me guess, you didn’t give him much time to answer you.”

“No, but-”

“Oh Matze. If he doesn’t agree then the rest of this tournament is likely to be very awkward for us.”

Matze twists onto his side and looks at Leon. “We could just avoid him.”

“He’s our captain remember… It’s a bit difficult to avoid him.”

Matze rolls his eyes and closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Leon’s softly. 

“Oh for the love of - can you at least put the do not disturb sign on the door when you’re about to go at it? That way I know to leave alone and save myself from being traumatised more than I already am.”

Matze chuckles against Leon’s lips as he hears Emre’s voice from behind him.

“And yet, still you keep kissing. You two have no shame at all. I'll just take what I need for the night and your key Matze, and you two can have the night to do whatever it is you want to do.”

Matze fumbles in his shorts pocket and waves his key in Emre’s general direction without breaking away from Leon. Those lips are far too amazing for that.

“So, do you think he’ll say yes?” Leon mumbles after a little while, breaking away slowly, leaving Matze chasing him backwards.

“You really want him don't you?” Matze says when he finally manages to snatch just one more kiss. “But yes, I do. I don't know when but yeah, he’ll be here. He was hard just thinking about it.” He feels Leon shudder in his arms and he snickers softly. “Whenever he decides to knock on the door we’ll be ready for it.”

“I think you're already ready.” Leon winks, pulling him in for one more kiss and sneaking a hand down between them to palm Matze through his shorts.

-

“What’s up with Jule this morning?” Jonas asks as he sips his coffee. “He looks like he hasn't slept all night. 

“Looks like he's been thinking about something, perhaps Jogi’s said something?” Matze shrugs nonchalantly, chasing a rogue piece of scrambled egg around his plate.

“Captain related, right, makes sense I suppose. I hope he's ok and gets to nap later. I've a feeling training will be rough for us all.” 

Matze nods and makes a mental note to try to pair up with Julian at training. If the captain struggles through training he should be ok and spared the wrath of the coach.

As it is, training turns out to be ok, by Matze relishes the chance to be close to Julian, the chance to try to get his decision out of him. He also loves the fact that Leon can't take his eyes off them.

“You enjoyed that didn't you?” Leon asks later, as Matze flicks through the channels slowly. 

“Enjoyed what?” He grins, wrapping an arm around Leon’s shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

“Training with Jule. Touching him during stretches while I watch.”

“Yeah, kind of.” 

“You're cruel.” Leon laughs, twisting round to look at him.

“I know. But you can't say you didn't enjoy it.” Matze smiles and leans down to kiss Leon gently at first, and then harder, the tv remote lying forgotten somewhere between them.

“And once again I come back to my room to find you two snogging.” Emre rolls his eyes at them as he rounds the bed they're sitting on to grab his jacket. “If you can keep your hands off each other for more than 5 minutes it's time for dinner. We’re swapping rooms after dinner Matze, I do not give a shit what anyone thinks. You two are a nightmare.”

Matze nods at him, “I'm totally fine with that and I'm sure Lars won't mind.” 

-

The bags are gone, replaced with Matze’s things and Leon can't stop the grin spreading. Lars seemed to be oddly relieved when Emre and Matze arrived carrying Emre’s things, and then dragged Matze’s out instead. Leon wondered if they were perhaps a little too open with things, but given that he's now lying in bed, leg hooked over Matze’s waist and pressing soft fluttering kisses along Matze's neck, maybe he doesn't really care all that much.

“So when do you think Julian will accept?” He mumbles between kisses. 

“Desperate much?” Matze chuckles. “Soon. He looked a little conflicted this morning but he seemed more pliable in training. Maybe we should give him a few days, or, you need to go flirt with him, make him sure he knows you're ok with this.”

Leon freezes mid kiss and pulls back. “Me? Flirt? Do you not remember me flirting with you?”

“You were cute and endearing.” Matze breathes, hand threading into Leon’s curls. “And hot.” He adds hastily seeing the look on Leon’s face. “Always hot babe.”

“He's going to think I'm a lunatic. I seem like a crazy awkward person when I try to flirt.”

“So don't try. Just be you and look smouldering hot and it'll work. And keep the curls. They're irresistible.”

Leon smiles and dives into kiss him properly, hands wandering softly down Matze's bare chest.

-

“Hey Jule.” 

Julian looks up to see Leon standing over him. “H-Hi.” He mumbles back.

“I know Matze spoke to you and I just… I just wanted to say that we don't want you to feel awkward whatever your decision is. We just, we just wondered I guess.”

“It’s not everyday your teammates invite you to have a threesome with them. It's hard to not feel a little weird Leon. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Leon nods and sits opposite, fingers gripping his coffee mug in anticipation.

“Do you want this? Me? Us?” 

“Yes Jule, I do. I actually really do.” Leon manages to smile.

Julian watches him, teeth tugging at his lips quickly and rubs a hand across his forehead slowly. He thought it back then but it's more obvious now; what with the curls and the slightly more grown up smile and bright brown eyes; Leon is beautiful. 

He picks at slightly frayed piece of wood on the table edge and smiles softly. He's never thought of it before but Matze is beautiful too, in a soft and tender way. It's Matze’s personality that really makes him, his gentleness and kindness and Julian does, he really does want this.

“Can I come to you both later today?”

“Sure.” Leon smiles that smile and Julian just feels warm and fuzzy. “Matze switched with Emre, room 669.”

“Handy.” Julian chuckles. “And ironic.” 

Leon just winks and leaves, coffee still in hand.

-

Matze breathes in deeply. Just enough cologne, but not enough to overpower. He glances at himself in the mirror and nods. He’ll do he supposes. Even if Julian says no, or can't go through with it, he's got Leon.

There's a knock at the door and Matze feels his heart thrum in his chest. 

“He's here.” He here's Leon whisper quietly as he sticks his head into the bathroom. “And you look delicious.” 

Matze grins and runs a hand over Leon’s chin softly. “Well let's invite him in then.”

Julian is…. he looks nervous. He's a bit pale and his forehead looks a little clammy. But he's still Julian, wide eyed and a bright, if apprehensive, smile. 

“Uh, hi.”

“Come in.” Leon smiles and Matze marvels at how calm is all things considered.

“So..” Julian starts as he stands at the foot of the bed, eyes darting between them. 

“Look Jule. Whatever your decision this doesn't have to change things between us as friends and teammates.” Matze says slowly, blood rushing loudly through his body. He calms slightly when he feels Leon's hand slide into his own.

“It sorta does though.” Julian breathes. “I mean, I'm about to agree to a threesome with you guys and yeah, things will change once this happen.” 

Matze feels a squeeze to his hand and he feels Leon body tremor beside his. “You're ok with this?” He asks.

“Yes, I think so.”

“We can't do think so Julian.” Leon says, letting go of Matze's hand and taking a step towards him. “We need a definite.” Another step.

“I. Yes. Ok. I'm. Yes.” Julian sucks in a breath as Leon stands in front of him.

Matze bites his lip, he can see it before Leon does it, knows the signs of Leon's body; the tilt of his head, the hand running through his hair and the slight tension in his shoulders.

“Say it Julian. Say that you want this, say that you want to fuck us, that you want us to fuck you. Say it and it will happen.” 

Matze swallows at Leon's words and grips a hand into his shorts as Leon leans down ever so slightly and brushes his lips against Julian's.

He barely catches it, but does as he watches Julian's hand clench into Leon's shoulder and his other sling around his neck.

“I fucking want all of that, I want you both.”

He sighs happily as Leon tugs Julian closer by the hips and kisses him in earnest. 

Damn this night will be the best ever.


End file.
